narkaethfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods of Narkaeth
Legend has it thousands of years ago five beings walked the plains. For centuries these beings coexhisted and created what is now known as Narkaeth. Once creation had been completed the beings took a step back and disappeared from the Physical Plane of Exhistence. In the Celestial Plane these five beings created an additional five beings to live along side them in harmony in the Golden City. Once coming together in the Golden City the ten beings divided up the Planes of Exhistence amongst themselves to make sure no being controlled too much of The World. Greater Dieties Achuma the Goddess of Knowledge * Achuma the wisest of the Greater Deities had admired from afar as her brothers and sisters created much of the world as we know it today. She truly believed what they created was beautiful but she knew it could be much more than what her brothers and sisters had created. Against the wishes of her brothers and sisters Achuma granted knowledge to all the living beings that inhabited the Physical Plane of Existence. She was right, once knowledge had been given to all living creatures and beings the world they had created really began to flourish and evolve. It is said that Achuma visits Narkaeth to see her evolving world to this day. * Holy Symbol ** TriForce * Planes of Authority ** Knowledge * Morality ** Lawful Good Archaia the Goddess of Life * Throughout Creation there was a single constant. Life. Archaia being as pure as she is breathed life into everything that her and her siblings created. From the lowest plant to the highest being when Archaia willed it, it became full of Life and Meaning. Throughout Creation it is said that Archaia and Trechar worked closely and grew close. Once the Creation was complete and Archaia and her brothers and sisters settled in the Golden City it is believed that Archaia and Trechar Fell in Love and wanted a child of Creation as their own. Jealous of her sister, Vexus's treachery pushed Trechar into exile and away from his love. It is believed that on his day of exile Archaia's grief and sadness accidentally caused Death to enter Narkaeth. It is believed that this is why Archaia is often depicted or portrayed with tears running down her face. * Holy Symbol ** Flower Wreath * Planes of Authority ** Life ** Death * Morality ** Lawful Neutral Vexus the Goddess of the Underworld * Undermining. Treacherous. Tricky. Death. All of these attributes are synonymous with Vexus. From early on in Creation Vexus plotted and planted the seeds for her dominance over her brothers and sisters. Anger and Aggravation were the keys to Vexus taking the power from her brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, the others exiled themselves to the Golden City. When Vexus joined them she realized her time was now to take what was hers and rule over all Creation. In an act that forced her strongest sibling into exile she gained an ally and ward. Vexus would lead her followers in an uprising against Archaia and the others in an attempt to steal their powers and Rule over the Creation. In a smart move by Achuma, Vexus was cast down and the revolt was ended. In a show of power and regret Archaia exiled her favorite sister to the Underworld where Vexus would rule and torture the damned souls of the Creation for all eternity. * Holy Symbol ** Shackled Crows * Planes of Authority ** Trickery ** Death * Morality ** Lawful Evil Trechar the God of the Sea and Weather * Trechar was a wise and patient Creator. It is said that he was very much understanding of all his brothers and sisters opinions on the land they formed. But even so Creaide and Vexus had the ability to anger and frustrate Trechar. It is believed that on the spot where Behyrst now stands, Vexus and Creaide angered Trechar so much that he summoned a violent thunderstorm in his anger. To this day a never ending storm is constantly harrassing the Duchy of Behyrst. It is widely believed that Trechar exiled himself to the Sea because Vexus conspired and spoiled the Love that Trechar shared with Archaia. Sailors and Traders pray for safe passage through the dangerous Seas. But safe passage is never guaranteed, be in the wrong place or anger the God of the Sea whilst in his Sea and you are likely to capsize and find yourself in the Gods own prison trapped in a bottle at Trechar's waist. * Holy Symbol ** Lightning in a Wave * Planes of Authority ** Nature ** Tempest * Morality ** Neutral Creaide the God of War * It is known that Creaide breathed chaos amongst the creation of the known lands. Whether for good or bad Creaide was a necessary Evil during the creation. Known for altering landscapes and changing lives forever, it is believed that Creaide had this effect on his brothers and sisters as well as on the populace of Narkaeth. Many pray to the God of War, mainly for good fortune in the battles to come but others for the war of politics and business. War is war and it takes as many forms as it is said Creaide is known for. One thing is certain, for where ever battles are waged it is not long before the crows are spotted circling above ready to feast. * Holy Symbol ** Three Talon Claw * Planes of Authority ** War * Morality ** Lawful Evil Lesser Deities Asidmus the God of Light and Agriculture * Asidmus is the twin brother of Sadimus. It is believed that The Twin Gods were created on accident or out of Trickery. It is said that Archaia and Trechar jointly decided to create child of their own for the Golden City. Seeing this, Vexus being the Trickster that she is used her powers to split the birthing and create a second twin in her image. Asidmus being the first born and Golden Child of Archaia and Trechar, was gifted the Light that gives the world hope and warmth, to be delivered daily to the inhabitants of Narkaeth. In turn with delivering Light, Asidmus decided to take upon himself the responsibility of delivering good harvests and bountiful wild fruits and vegetables. * Holy Symbol ** Sun with Wheat * Planes of Authority ** Life ** Light * Morality ** Neutral Good Sadimus the God of Darkness and Famine * Sadimus is the twin brother of Asidmus. It is believed that The Twin Gods were created on accident or out of Trickery. It is widely believed that in her jealousy Vexus poisoned the birthing of Asidmus to create Sadimus. Being created in Vexus's image Sadimus carries much of the same Trickery and Death his mother uses. Being the second born twin and the Black Sheep of Archaia and Trechar, Sadimus resents his brother and rivals him in all aspects. Undermining her brothers and sisters Vexus gifted Sadimus with the Power of Darkness. Daily delivering fear and hopelessness to subvert Asidmus's efforts. Seeing his twin take on Agriculture and successfully helping the inhabitants of Narkaeth, Sadimus purposefully invented a way to ruin his brothers hard work and he began unleashing Famine and Disease on the helpless occupants of Narkaeth. * Holy Symbol ** Bleeding Torch * Planes of Authority ** Trickery ** Death * Morality ** Neutral Evil Dacca the God of Death * On the Holy Day of Trechen Death was introduced to the world. Through grief and sadness the world suffered its first loss. This loss caused a shift in the life of Narkaeth, no longer was life constant and unending. Now it was cruel and painful. It is believed that a terrible act led to the living being punished with death. On this day Dacca was created in the Golden City, with one instruction from Archaia. Guide the lost souls to the afterlife. Take them to my sister Vexus or lead them to eternal peace whichever they deserve. For centuries Dacca has carried out this task. For centuries more the lost souls will greet Dacca with an understanding that their time has come. * Holy Symbol ** Scythe * Planes of Authority ** Life ** Death * Morality ** Lawful Neutral Taimee the Goddess of the Moon * Full moon. Blood Moon. Half Moon. No Moon. It is a cruel game to play. But Taimee loves this game. For every night Taimee decides what the occupants of the world get to see in the dark. Sometimes a night full of light from the moon. Other times a darkness with no hope of light until the sun rises. Its a dull task but the Goddess of the Moon does not mind. For one Goddess this is a game of bliss deciding the ease of sight in a dark and scary place. * Holy Symbol ** Crescent Moon * Planes of Authority ** Trickery * Morality ** Chaotic Evil Maycha the Goddess of the Wilderness * With so much life in the Creation too much of it had no say in its survival and flourishment. Armed with this knowledge Maycha was born. Tasked with taming the Wilderness, Maycha left for the Creation. With so much wilderness at her disposal Forests grew, Mountains formed, Rivers ran, and Animals thrived. It is said that Maycha never returned to the Golden City. It is believed that she stayed in Creation and runs in her Wilderness disguised as a White Stag. Protecting the wilderness from those who might harm it. * Holy Symbol ** White Stag * Planes of Authority ** Nature ** Tempest * Morality ** Neutral Category:Religion Category:Narkaeth